Mi Luz
by MiuBelle
Summary: A pesar de lo que hemos vivido y todo lo que hemos perdido, me alegro de que estés contigo porque tú eres mi luz-Yaoi-(Muerte de Personajes)


Es un One-short creado por mí. No es muy largo pero espero que les guste. Nose si llegara a entender la idea de la trama del one-short. Si no te gusta el género por favor no critiques con malas palabras.

**Disclainer: **Las TMNT no me pertenecen. Esto es invención mía. Cualquier similitud es pura coincidencia.

**Género:** Romance/Angustia

**Advertencias:** Es T-cest, si no te gusta el género por favor no lo leas. Menciones de muerte de personajes.

**Resumen**: A pesar de lo que hemos vivido y todo lo que hemos perdido, me alegro de estar contigo pues tú eres mi luz.

**Pareja:** Rapha x Leo

**Aclaraciones: **

—Dialogo—

▬ ▬ ▬◄ _**Mi Luz**_ ► ▬ ▬ ▬

La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad salvo una vela que descansaba en una pequeña mesita de noche. Con su luz alumbraba lo suficiente para ver que la rodeaba.

Una cama donde una figura descansaba tapada con sabanas blancas, la cual respiraba de forma tranquila y pacífica.

El sonido de la puerta crujiendo al abrirse provoco que la pequeña llama de la vela titilara por segundos como si fuera a apagarse, pero no se apago.

La figura cubierta con una campera negra entro en la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Por unos segundos estuvo inmóvil siendo vigía del lento respirar de la otra figura que seguía descansando en la cama.

Comenzó sacándose la campera, dejando ver el tono verde oscuro de su piel la cual contrastaba con el negro de la chaqueta. La bufanda roja que traía en su cuello a causa del temporal también fue quitada y dejada en el olvido.

Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en la figura que en la cama descansaba, donde se podía ver apenas el comienzo de otra piel verde solo que de un tono más claro.

Con paso lento y silencioso se acerco, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Suspiro.

Oculto su rostro en sus manos, tratando de sacarse toda la amargura con la que cargaba.

—Rapha— la suave voz proveniente de su acompañante le provoco sonreír de manera melancólica.

—Estoy aquí— contesto, no porque el otro no supiera sino por simple necesidad.

Con movimientos lentos y pausados término por adentrarse en el calor que le era proporcionado por las cálidas sabanas y el cuerpo contrario, al cual no dudo atraer agarrándolo de la cintura hacia su cuerpo, ganándose un suspiro de relajación.

El silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos, no era un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario. Donde ambos necesitaban saber que el otro aun estaba presente.

—Les lleve las flores que me dijiste — comenzó Raphael — Pronto comenzara a nevar y no podre ir muy seguido. Pero, cuando la primavera vuelva y tú estés mejor, ambos podríamos ir — cayo unos segundos cuando un nudo se formo en su garganta—Les mande tus saludos como te prometí — su mano fue apresada por una de las contrarias, dándole apoyo.

—Tenias razón, a Mikey le gustan las flores arcoíris, esos colores tan llamativos van con él y a Doni los jazmines el aroma que desprende siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa— un sollozo quedo atrapado en su garganta—Y a Sensei las flores de cerezo… que nunca son fáciles de conseguir— a pesar de que sus ojos estaban húmedos no derramo ninguna lagrima—Lo siento— murmuro.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?— no quería decirle, había sido egoísta—Rapha— le estaba suplicando con la voz que le respondiera—Por favor—

—Perdóname Leo… por no dejarte ir— las lagrimas cayeron no pudo detenerlas más, se sentía tan egoísta, pero no podía dejarlo ir—No podía dejarte ir. No soy lo demasiado fuerte para que tú también te vayas. — con su mano libre se tapo la cara—No podía—

—Rapha mírame— sintió como el cuerpo a su lado se sentaba, dos manos con una suavidad y cariño notable de apoco le quitaban la mano la cual tenía cubriendo su rostro y pudo ver las facciones de su hermano mayor, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados—Escúchame Raphael…No tengo nada que perdonarte—la frente de Leonardo se apoyo contra la de suya— Yo quiero estar a tu lado—

Cerró los ojos un momento antes de volverlos a abrir, para tratar de detener el llanto mudo. Sus temblorosas manos sujetaron las de su hermano mayor mientras se alejo un poco.

—Pero ahora tú…— no fue capaz de terminar de decir la oración. La opresión en su pecho era demasiado.

—Si estar ciego es un precio que pagar para estar a tu lado con gusto lo acepto Rapha— sollozo más fuerte al ver como su hermano abría los ojos, pero estos no eran los que supo ver desde que eran chicos, estos ojos se habían vuelto fríos y nunca más le permitirían ver a su portador la luz de nuevo. Vio que lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro contrario. Sin dudarlo con movimientos suaves le saco las lagrimas—Quiero estar contigo Rapha, por una vez quiero ser egoísta—

Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazo, sin contenerse. Sintiendo como le correspondía y escondía su cara en su cuello mientras las lagrimas contrarias se deslizaban poco a poco.

—Te amo Rapha— fue el sollozo ahogado que pudo escuchar. Sus propias lágrimas siguieron cayendo lentamente, abrazo a su hermano un poco mas fuerte cuidando de no lastimarlo.

—Yo también Leo—

Ya hacia 6 meses desde que la batalla con Shedder se había llevado a cabo, derrotando a su enemigo pero cobrando la vida de sus hermanos menores y de su Raphael no tan herido intento salvarlos pero había sido demasiado tarde para sus amados hermanos menores y su al mayor de ellos con heridas de gravedad, agonizante al borde la muerte. El rojo no dispuesto a perderlo iso todo lo que estuvo a su alcance salvando la vida del de azul pero pagando un precio muy había perdido la vista.

Les había costado tiempo pero ambos habían salido adelante. Porque ambos eran la luz del otro que brillaba en la oscuridad dándoles una razón para vivir.

Sin que ninguno fuera consiente, tres pares de ojos de diferentes colores los miraban con una sonrisa. Ahora podían irse tranquilos, ellos dos estarían bien. En ese último momento Raphael y Leonardo creyeron escuchar por unos segundos una voz chillona y conocida diciendo **"Mira me trajeron las arcoíris".**

**… Fin…**

_**Aclaración:**_

Las flores significan los sentimientos más puros, cuando una persona recibe flores de alguien sabe que le está expresando todo su amor por eso a los muertos se les ofrecen como un recordatorio de lo que han significado para nosotros, amor, respeto y todos los sentimientos que se puedan expresar.

**_MiuBelle_**


End file.
